To Challenge the Sky
by heartxheat
Summary: Anyone who thought Kumori wasn't gorgeous, was a fool in his mindset. Even though she never left his side, and they bickered like his father and mother, she was the only one who could make Shikamaru Nara happy. ShikamaruxOC OneShot. Lots o' fluff!


**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Kumori and the children! **

**This is a oneshot I've posted on Quizilla, but never got the time to post it on here. I think it's pretty good, but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. **

**For a main summary, in case of confusion, Kumori is a girl from Shikamaru's past who grew closer to him over the years and he seemingly fell in love with. Shikamaru has been away on the mission to destroy Orochimaru's army from their final attack on Konoha (I know, but it's my own story, so bleh!) and is envisioning a safe return. However, Shikamaru not only receives a warm welcome as he walks through those bold red gates, but a unexpected suprise.**

**Tears of Joy and Love ensue. Enjoy.**

**-Heart**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool draft of wind passed over her lightly tanned features as she rubbed the swell of her stomach patiently. She wore her blonde hair in a bun, sealed with a clip in the shape of a turqoise cloud. The hair that escaped from the loose bun billowed behind her as she waited like all the others for the Konohogakure shinobi to come home, hopefully safe from harm or any threat. It had seemed so long since she'd last saw him...

The streets were lined with vendors of food and all of the women were dressed in thier best kimonos and yukatas to show respect for the returning. The kimono that adorned Kumori was of light blue silk, with silver threads weaving in the patterns of passing by clouds, accenting her sea-blue eyes. Her plump lips trembled as she stood quietly, the small being within her womb moving inpatiently like the crowd around her.

It had been almost eight months since the group departed to save Konoha from the upcoming attack of Orochimaru and his cohorts. They had saved the village and sent a message that they'd be scheduling a safe return... but Kumori couldn't help but worry, leaning against the red wooden wall for support. Sweat beaded her forehead as the nervousness grew, hand clutching her bosom and tears cluttering her vision.

The eager drone of the crowd silenced to a meer whisper as the large red gates began to swing open. Alas, the Konohagakure victors walked through, tired and weary, some barely able to stand. Parents and families jolted to the sides of their sons and brothers and helped them the rest of the way through the gates, some being rushed to the infermary.

However, Kumori couldn't spot who she had been waiting for all this time...

Those lonely diamond eyes scanned the crowd of sweating and dirty shinobi, as she stood on the very tips of her toes to see over the tall ones. It didn't really help the ache she had been suffering with in her feet, but she could stand it for now... she had to.

And just like a miracle, a familiar figure appeared in the crowd. His lazy brown eyes were clouded over and hazed, also examining the Konoha villagers that awaited him. He staggered a bit, since the young blonde boy he had been helping get through the gates faultered and missed a step, almost sending them to the ground. The blonde laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a mischevious grin, tucking his shaggy hair behind his ears.

Kumori paused for a second and her heartdropped knowing that he hadn't seen her yet. But her nervous emotion quickly faded and she trotted over to the two men who were still stumbling into the village square. Who knows how many people she had to push aside to get to them, but she finally made it standing only a few steps infront of them.

"Hey Shikamaru, isn't that-"

"S-Shikamaru-kun..." she breathed heavily, hands holding her bulging stomach, "You're home! Oh my god, your home!"

"Kumori..." The Jounin gaped at the woman infront of him, a shocked expression over his face. She looked at the ground in imbarrasment, but her chin was brought back up with a strong calloused hand. Warm lips fell over hers and two sturdy arms pulled them to the owner's built chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm home."

"Aw, what a touching moment," Naruto butted into their 'happy moment'. The two broke apart at the comment and Kumori growled and knock him a good one over his skull. "You're so mean, Kumori-chan! I'm gonna go find Hinata... she must be waitin' for me!"

"Dumbass, I've been waiting eight fucking months for you all to come back," she wiped some stray tears away with her kimono sleeve and sniffled a bit. "The doctor told me I should stay at home and get lots of rest, but I'd rather be here to greet you all then to be bed-ridden."

"The doctor? What..." Shikamaru paused and took a moment to glance over Kumori one more time before his eyes grew wide. He large hand fell over the ponytail on the back of his head and he let out a nervous laugh, "Kumori... your preg-"

"Oh my god, I knew you'd freak out!" Kumori held her head in the palm of her hands and grumbled incoherently, "We really shouldn't have... after that party... no, no, no, no, no!"

"Kumori!" Shikamaru snapped her out of her little world and held her firmly by the shoulders. Her large diamond eyes radiated into his as his breath caressed her face.

"Hai?"

She never got an answer. As soon as she muttered, 'Hai', her mouth was sealed once more to his, her eyes wide open in shock. Shikamaru pulled away for a moment and brushed some stray locks of golden hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

"I can tell your not that upset about it..." Kumori blushed at the close contact he was was giving her. It was so unlike Shikamaru to be this intimate in public.

"So do our parents know about it yet?" Shikamaru asked dumbly. Kumori raised her eyebrows at the young Jounin and let out a whoop of laughter.

"Know about it?" she giggled and held her stomach like a jolly Santa Claus impersonator, "Shika-kun, your mother was pissed! Not at me, which was the odd thing. She sortta did that foam at the mouth thing, again... but don't worry, my mom and her worked it out. Now hey both want grandchildren."

"That's good, I guess..." Shikamaru sighed and ran his fingers through his pony-tail, letting a large drop of sweat float off his temple, "Wait. What did our fathers think?"

Kumori giggled a little more quietly and nervously before stepping closer to Shikamaru and pointing downwards, "I'd sleep with heavy-duty _IRON_ boxers from now on..."

"You have to be kidding me..." Shikamaru gulped and nearly collasped from exhaustion, just listening to his girlfriend, "This is so troublesome."

"Hey there," Kumori smiled and placed a hand on the Nara boy's shoulder, the other hand on her stomach. "Don't get to stressed. You still need a lot of sleep from that journey. Come on home and I'll get a look at those cuts and bruises."

The path ahead was sunny and full of life as the various couples decorated the streets, coming too and from the festivities in the Village Square. Kumori beamed to herself, kniting her hand into Shikamaru's as she led him through the Cherry Blossom trail for a shorter route home. The sakura petals danced at their feet as they laughed together, Shikamaru telling funny tales about the distant lands they traveled too, and Naruto's little escapades. Kumori's getas clicked as she reached the front steps of a white sliding door.

Kumori gripped the wooden handle as she unlocked the door, and slid it open, letting Shikamaru step in first. Following suit, she took off her getas and faced them towards the front of the door, perfectly next to eachother. Shikamaru glanced around the strange house and rose an eyebrow, "Is there something I missed besides you, that I don't know about?"

"Sit down and I'll help you get your sandals off," Kumori spoke softly and pushed him back to sit on the wooden floor, messing with the straps on his shinobi sandals. "Well, our parents decided that since we were having a child, we should have a home of our own. It's only customary, they said."

Shikamaru remained silent making the small girl cower slightly in nervousness. She didn't want to displease him and make him feel stressed about any of the new things around.

"Listen, you really don't have to live here with me if you-"

"No, it's alright." Shikamaru looked up at her with a bright face, a light smile over his thin lips, "I'd love too. It's just... so many things have changed since I was gone. First off, your almost eight months pregnant with my child. Second, we share a house together now. It's just so strange since we're so young and all."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, my parents had me when my mother was 15... so, 17 can't be that bad, can it?" Kumori bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a guilty smile. "I mean, you have a job, and so do I. We even have our own house now, and both of our parents support. We couldn't be any luckier to have all of this. Heck, I'm happy just being with you period."

The room grew quiet as the blush over Kumori's tanned cheeks grew. Her shaky hands set Shikamaru's sandals onto the ground next to hers and picked up his index finger, pulling him to his feet.

The Nara boy smirked and stared down at Kumori's flushed face, "Your so..."

"Troublesome?" Kumori pouted and stuck out her bottom lip with droopy diamond eyes.

"No," Shikamaru bent forward and kissed the tip of the girl's nose. "Kawaii."

"R-Really?" she stuttered as her eyes grew large and watery at his sudden confession.

"You're still a troublesome girl though." he stated and wrapped his arms about her small form; the only thing keeping them apart was Kumori's large stomach.

Fake tears trailed down in thick streams as Kumori rested her forehead on his built chest, "You're so mean, you lazy Jounin. My lazy koibito..."

"Hn. If being lazy means being your koibito, I think I'll stick with it." he spoke with a smug expression as usual, pulling away and helping her up onto the living quarters, "Now why don't you show us around our new place?"

"Knowing you, I was expecting a nap first," Kumori yawned like a small kitten and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulders, "Or maybe a nice day looking at the clouds."

"Sometimes I think you know me to well..." he sighed and looked down at the innocent expression over his lover's face, "But for some reason, I fell like wanting to get to know this place more."

"Okay," Kumori stated and smiled warmly and swinging her arms out with a lively jolt. "We'll start with the living room, which we are in!"

The room was a soft white room, with rich sand colored wooden floors and soft billowy white curtains. The furniture were simple ivory leather couches with a silver plasma planted onto the wall across from it. Underneath was a medium-sized, sand-colored wicker table which held a remote and a few TV Guides, along with a DVD player and stereo. Matching wicker tables stood next to the couches, adorned with vases of various exotic flowers and a lamps with shell shades.

Across the walls were pictures of the ocean and beaches from the tropical area, and others housed large lighthouses from far away lands. Besides one of the light blue vases were a row of picture frames decorated with sea shells and small floatation devices. On of them had a picture of Shikamaru and his teammates posing with his sensei, Asuma at the front of a Korean barbeque. Next to that one, resided one with a picture of Kumori and her family in the flower fields with the Yamanaka's having a nice spring picnic. But Kumori's favorite sat in the square middle, and was the largest.

"Remember this one?" Kumori asked picking it up and handing it to the Nara boy. A light seemed to come into his eyes as he chuckled and traced the pattern of the blonde girl's dress in the picture.

The outfit was a yellow-plaid cotton sundress that was made for wearing after service on Sundays. It clashed perfectly with the blonde hair that fell to the side of the girls face and pooled around her. Her head was placed neatly upon a boys chest who slept flat on his back, toes pointed towards the heavens. His mouth was slightly agape and his right arm was placed sloppily over the girl's ear, fingers tangled gently in her golden locks. His free arm was thrown out to the side carelessly as the sun shone brightly down upon them.

"This was after we took your younger sister to the Village Square for Kodomo no Hi," he grinned sheepishly and blushed at the exaggered expression over his young face. "That's when I was a Genin."

"I know that," Kumori chuckled as he handed her back the picture. "You're still like that you know. But don't worry about it, 'cause that's the way I like you!"

"You haven't changed much, either. I should have known you would have gone with the beach theme." Shikamaru chuckled and ran a finger over one of the leather couches, "I see you still clean like a mad woman too."

"Hey, a flower girl needs something to do in her spare time." Kumori snapped in a joking manner and pushed him along into the next room, "If you think that I put only myself into this decoration project, you should see the master bedroom!"

"I'm sure after Shikamaru Jr. is born, we'll be seeing a lot of that room," Shikamaru teased as a heavy blush tainted Kumori's cheeks, cerulean eyes narrowed at him. With puffed up cheeks, she lightly punched him in the arm and glared playfully.

"Wait untill our fathers hear about that statement." she eyed him carefully and chuckled in an evil manner, "They'll be estatic to hear that you still have your pride so they can start up the hunt again."

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to tell them that..." Shikamaru sighed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, "I am hopefully going to have more children in the future, if they are not aware..."

Kumori raised an eyebrow and patted her large belly with a surprised expression. Her teeth nipped at the inside of her lip nervously and she flashed her devilish canines, "Hn. Maybe you're right, Shikamaru."

They entered the last room at the end of the hallway, sliding the door closed behind them. Kumori walked in a little further, fixing a square pillow that threatened to fall off the side of the crimson bed, with a content smile.

"This is our room!" she gave a toothy grin and collasped on the edge of the ruby bed, running her arms over the silky satin sheets, "I told my mother to get a green bedset since it's your favorite. But instead she got this royalish gold one... she did throw in the golden net drappery for the balcony though... what do you think?"

His dark brown eyes skimmed the room. It had a very comforting, yet royal mood to it, making him take a large breath and exhale, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. The walls were a very light shade of green and contrasted well with the rich oak floors... in his opinion, the room was heaven. Large, red oak furniture stood against the walls and had various trinkets and jewelry boxes along with a gold vase full of white and blood roses. The matching dresser was in the same condition, but only had a stray pair of panties ontop, making another blush pass over Kumori's cheeks as she shoved them back in the drawer.

"Sorry about that," she chuckled nervously and pressed her back to the dresser as Shikamaru smirked, perking up an eyebrow.

"I guess you weren't really going on that cleaning streak I accused you off?"

"No, it was just this morning!" Kumori answered quickly and looked down in imbarrassment, "I was so intent on having you back that I sort of forgot to put them in the laundry... I wanted to see you as soon as I could."

"Hah, a nice excuse for being lazy," Shikamaru tutted and walked over, peering over her shoulder and glancing around the room for any sign of life other than them. His lips lowered slowly to the warm skin of her neck, a small sigh escaping his slightly parted lips. The heated breath rushed over the base of her neck, a shiver spreading throughout her body as the Nara boy backed her up fully against the dresser.

Shikamaru planted a teasing kiss upon the side of her mouth, trailing them down her torso until they reached the swell of her stomach. He cursed the silk material that sheltered her bronzed skin from his eyes and rested his forehead on her large belly.

A knock followed by a voice echoed through the room making the Jounin's eyes shoot open. "Getting comfortable, you two?"

"_A-Asuma-san_!" Kumori stuttered and lightly pushed the Nara boy off of her, making him fall limply onto the floor in shock and embarrassment, "You should knock next time!"

"I did knock, I guess you two lovebirds didn't hear it over your... intimate actions." he chuckled and peaked out of one eyes at us, a ciggarette poking lazily out of the corner of his mouth towards the ceiling. Asuma's cool brown eyes fell to Kumori's growing stomach and laughed warmly, "Geeze, isn't this how everything started?"

"How would you know?" Shikamaru groaned simply and sat Kumori down at the side of the bed, "You wouldn't know would you? Unless something's happened between you and Kurenai-san that I haven't heard of yet?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Asuma chuckled and pat his knee softly and just like a dog, a little girl stumbled over to Asuma's side, not even the height of his knee. Her tiny hands balled up in fists as she gripped onto the material of his shinobi pants, a blush falling over her cheeks as her bright red eyes fell onto Shikamaru and Kumori's figures.

"Hello there, Megumi-chan." Kumori spoke with a soft voice, the girl waddling over to her side, begging to be picked up. Asuma's smile never faded as Shikamaru glanced between the two people. His eyes studied how Kumori gracefully swept the young child off her feet and into her arms like a mother, patting her back repeatedly and smiling like no tomorrow.

"Megumi was born shortly after you left into the battle. Even as a father, I had to leave the two for several important missions. That's what I came to talk to you about... Here, follow me." The expression over his sensei's face was of happiness as he walked over to Shikamaru and pushed him out of the room, "Excuse us, will you, Kumori-chan."

"Hai." she answered with a small bow, setting Megumi on the bed and playing with her, "Be back quick though, and don't do anything too rash, Shikamaru just got back and all from a War, you know!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Asuma smirked and led his student into the living quarters, setting him onto of the soft leather chairs, "There's something I need to talk to you about... it's about your future with Kumori."

Shikamaru froze and his brown eyes flashed in hurry towards his old master, but he kept his usual sloppy posture as he kicked back on the leather arm-chair, "Is it about the kid? She didn't tell me much about it, and I didn't know either. You'd think she'd know more about what's going on with it; either what gender it is, or it's health-"

"Now don't go getting all tense with me, because no one knows for sure what gender the child is." Asuma barked in an annoyed fashion, chewing on the paper of the already crumpled ciggarette, "You act like the worried father I was a few months ago... Just hear me out here. Don't let this sudden surprise tear you two apart, 'cause everyone knows that you're perfect for eachother. It's clear to see, and I always expected this arrangement since you two first met."

Shikamaru paused and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to think more. He could remember the very first day he had met the young blonde of whom now carried his unborn child. Asuma and all of his team mates where there, and Kumori had accidentally strayed into the sparring area of the fields where she was busy picking flowers to practice making arrangements...

_Concealing himself in the bushes a few yards off to plan his next movement, Shikamaru's keen eyes had caught sight of the girl as the wind blew the neon dress she wore about her legs as she tried to keep the pleats from rising up. Perhaps Asuma hadn't noticed the arrival of the girl, and that's what was taking him time to evacuate her from the training fields._

_Deciding to take this matter into his own hands, he shoved the weapons he had held into his kunai pocket around his leg, and walked casually out into the middle of the field towards the girl, "How troublesome, you're in the wrong part of the fields. The flower gardens are over that way..."_

_"Oh!" The girl jumped in her spot, flowers flying into the air and over her head as she spun around quickly. The petals caught wind and sprayed like feathers upon her blonde hair, her free hand finding her pounding heart at the young shinobi's presence, "I- I'm sorry... I didn't know that this part of the fields were sectioned off... I'm just trying to collect some flowers for my class."_

_"Shikamaru!" Ino waved angerly, running out of the bushes across from them, "What are you doin' scaring the poor girl?!"_

_"What a drag..." Shikamaru groaned and shoved his hands into the pits of his pockets and slouching over. Asuma and Chouji soon followed suit, appearing into the clearing around the semi-frightened girl._

_Not that she was scared of the Konoha shinobi surrounding her, but a fear that she'd get in trouble with her kunoichi instructor for insidentally finding her way into the training fields. Her sky-blue eyes grazed the soft green grass in anticipation, waiting for the team Jounin leader's "cold" voice to tell her to scram; her shoulders tensed as she just wished to just vanish into thin air._

_Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her cowardice, and stepped closer and spoke up for her, "She got lost."_

_Kumori's shoulders seemed to relax as she glanced up at the slouching boy, a look of surprise over her face as he explained to his teacher for her unlikely intrusion. His sensei's cool brown eyes soon met with hers as he asked, "Is this true?"_

_"Hai, I'm sorry I interupted your training." she bowed deeply, flowers fluttering off of the silken locks of blonde hair as they fell over her shoulders, "I shouldn't have strayed so far from the gardens."_

_"Of course, but I'm sure you had a good enough reason." Ino butted in, elbowing Asuma's hip to join the circle, "There are many wildflowers out here that you can't find in the Kunoichi gardens! Hey, Asuma-sensei, do you think that Kumori could stay with us and spar for a bit?"_

_"I don't think-"_

_"It's okay with me, as long as it's alright with the young lady." Asuma answered and crossed his arms over his thick, olive Jounin jacket, a pleased smirk over his thin lips as he exhaled some smoke into the air. He leaned back, slightly, awaiting the blond's anwer as she blushed a deep magenta hue, resembling a red rose._

_Kumori stopped and dug her heels into the dirt as the Konoha shinobi waited for the full response, "Well, you see... I-"_

_"Don't tell me you don't know how to fight." Shikamaru stated with a dull and bored expression, eyebrows perking at the hint that his accusation had totally hit right on the nail, 'How troublesome... a kunoichi who can't even defend herself. Perhaps that's how she managed to wander into this area without a hint of danger.'_

_"My father believes that I will make a great flower arranger..." Kumori spoke truthfully, a sad smile clearly evident across her lips, "Being a kunoichi might be a great hobby and honor, but I'm just not cut out for it... besides, I would never be good enough to bring food to the table."_

_"Understandable, that's probably why Asuma-sensei hasn't proposed to Kurenai-sensei yet!" Ino chidded, elbowing her teacher in the side and throwing him a scornful glare, hoping to get across the fact that he should really do so soon before they both grow old and die._

_"So you've never taken part in the actual shinobi lessons of those classes?" Chouji asked with a soft smile over his lips, not wanting to scare the girl or make her uncomfortable. Standing in the sidelines, Shikamaru watched with a lazy eye, wanting to just go home and lay on his roof-patio and sleep the rest of the day away. However... some aspect about this timid yet bright girl stood out to him._

_Perhaps it was the way her long, golden hair rivaled the sun's intensity when it illuminated the clouds in the sky, or maybe it was how those sky-blue eyes clashed with the ocean above head. Her build was slim, clearly showing that she had never been exposed to a physical situtation before, but her skin was the visual evidence that she was very much an outsider. The natural bronze glow that her skin held complemented her grass-stained knees and the color of her dress._

_Kumori's gorgeous appearance greatly rivaled Mother Nature in all aspects, in Shikamaru's mindset. Anyone who thought otherwise, was a fool to him. Of course, this coming from a boy with an IQ higher than 200._

"I have no doubts in thinking that you'll be an excellent father, but I never expected it happening so soon." Asuma chuckled, burying his chin in his palm, "Yet, there's still so much you haven't accomplished so far, and it's hard to tell these days what's going to come from a relationship. From my experience around you, I pray you two end up like your mother and father."

Shikamaru's tolerance of this conversation dropped, "That is one good example of a relationship I don't wish to be in. Mom has dad whipped for good..."

"For you, that may be a good thing." Asuma scratched his beard and laughed at Shikamaru's dull face, who clearly did not want to believe that his old master thought his relationship with Kumori would end up like his parents, "You're a real pushover when it comes to Kumori. It wouldn't surprise me if she ends up taking that to her advantage."

"My mother is over-dominating, and my father didn't and won't ever do anything about it." Shikamaru sighed in faux exhaustion, just wanting to go on to another subject, or better yet, not talk at all, "Kumori isn't the one to take advantage of people, even when given the chance... that's what I like about her. She never pressures me into anything; she always asks first for my approval on whatever she's planning to do."

"Your dissapointing," Asuma groaned, flicking his ciggarette butt into an empty waste basket in the corner of the room. "Now all my chances of watching you suffer are at end. Although, it would have been pleasing watching you two bicker like your own folks, but love eachother none-the-less. Your father would die for your mother, I hope you know. Those two love eachother like no other."

The room grew quiet as Shikamaru sighed once more, "This conversation is so troublesome..."

"Asuma-san, I'm sorry to interupt your conversation, but..." Kumori walked in, one hand clasped over her stomach and the other holding Megumi's.

The small girl grinned, reaching up to Kumori's belly, eyes glowing like no tomorrow as she giggled out loud. Shikamaru sat up fully, glancing up at those blue orbs of his lover as he waited for an answer to why she entered so abruptly. "Daddy com'ere!" Megumi giggled, hand still planted to Kumori's stomach, her rose eyes beconning to her father, "It's kicking, it's kicking! Can't you feel it Kumori-chan?! Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, I've grown quite used to it over the past few months." Helping Megumi reach her stomach, Kumori stood her up on the coffee table, carefully making sure she wouldn't slip or fall, "Only a few more days until the due date, but if I'm positive, I'm sure it'll take it's time knowing who it's father is."

The smirk grew over Asuma's lips as Shikamaru flushed and stared back at him, wondering what he was thinking, "True; Shikamaru was a late child who had his parents worried for a while."

"Is that so?" Kumori glanced in his direction as she felt her own stomach as the baby kicked once more, making her flinch at how much it was moving around, "I just wish it's soon so I can get back to my normal routine at the flowershop. It's been a while since Ino actually let me go out and pick my own flowers..."

"I wouldn't say that." Asuma stated and patted her belly softly, feeling for the baby's kicks as Megumi watched with great interest, "I actually enjoyed when Kurenai was pregnant. It gave her this glow of radiance I've never seen in her before, and sadly, that all seemed to vanish the moment Megumi was being born. They almost had to pry me from her when she was in labor."

"I'd understand, she must have wanted you there for support."

"No, she wanted to kill me." Asuma pointed at his eye with his index finger and pulled Megumi into his strong arms as she giggled relentlessly, "Threats were flying everywhere, but when she actually got ahold of me... I'll admit that a kunoichi in labor is a scary thing to face."

"How troublesome. You say you came to give me advice, but instead you attempt to scare me into fatherhood." Shikamaru spoke in monotone, making Kumori chuckle and beam in his direction.

"You'll thank me later." Asuma stood up and dusted off his pants, wrapping an arm about Kumori's delicate shoulders and pulling her into a swift hug, "Be careful, you two. I have to go take Megumi back to the Academy for parent-teacher conferences."

Shikamaru stretched out over the couch after waving with a flick of his wrist at his old sensei, just waiting in antiscapation for the peace and quiet he longed for. He could hear the door close from the front room, watching the doorway for the glowing form of his lover to walk on through. But instead, he was met with a bold scowl and a tilted head, making his stomach turn with discomfort.

His mother gave him this scolding look almost a thousand times before, and he knew is wasn't a good expression especially when you're on the recieving end.

"Why were you so cold to Asuma-san?" Kumori's harsh glare broke down into a dissapointed frown making Shikamaru fidgit in awkwardness. He watched silently as she let her long, golden hair fall out of it's bun in graceful waves onto the cushions behind her. The bangle holding it up was now clutched between her fingers which were placed in her lap as she softly asked, "Shikamaru-kun... was what you said as a Chunin, true?"

"Kumori..." he breathed and sat up, grabbing the back of her head, so their foreheads touched, "I've never lied to you, and you know that for fact. Ever since we've met, I couldn't ever lie to you. You could always tell when I attempted to lie to comfort you, so tell me... what do you feel?"

"I don't know... you tell me." A sudden blush fell over Kumori's cheeks as she glanced away, clearly toying with the Jounin. However, her sky-blue eyes wavered and fogged up as she lowered her gaze to his fishnet shirt, "Please tell me you were lying when you said that... please tell me you didn't mean what you said back then. I don't think I could handle that..."

_The clouds passed by overhead in a serene fashion, letting the warming rays of the sun pass occasionally onto the resting couple as they lay in the cool green grass. Sweat beaded down the boy's head since he had just got back from training, meeting up with his friend before retiring to the Konoha hills where they usually went to relax._

_Next to him, the familiar blonde leaned back on her grass-stained elbows, jaw jutted outwards toward the sky as she impersonated the agitated look on her friend's face. In her own goofy way, that was her congratulations for passing the harsh Chunin exams Shikamaru was faced with. To her surprise, he had actually won; the whole fact he was now a Chunin was totally a surprise... more like shock, to her._

_"So, now that you're a Chunin, what do you plan to do with your life?" Kumori asked curiously, poking his side to gain his attention._

_"What a troublesome question..." Opening his lazy brown eyes, Shikamaru glared slightly at her, but sighed as he saw the content expression over her face, "I don't know... being a traveling shinobi is such a drag. I'd rather stay home and play Shogi or sleep all day."_

_"Hah!" Kumori snorted sarcastically, making said Chunin cringe and wrinkle his nose, "You have to have some plan with what you're going to do in life. Everyone has at least an idea of what they aspire to do. Like me! I'm going to get enough money to open my own shop, and then I'll find a husband and we'll have tons of kids and live in a cozy cottage up in the mountains!"_

_"If you really want to know," A smile tugged on the corner of Shikamaru's lips, feeling that his were more realistic in a since, "I want to marry someone who is not too ugly and not too beautiful. Then I want to have two children, a girl, and then a boy. I'll retire after my daughter is married, and my son becomes a successful ninja and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi or Go. A nice, carefree retirement. Then, I'll die before my wife."_

_Kumori blinked silently, saddened by the fact that his plan was more detailed and... satisfying. However, she didn't quite understand why he wanted to die before his wife..._

_'Did he mean to die in front of her, or before she dies?' Kumori asked herself, gazing up into the sky, fingers digging unconsiously into the dirt. She didn't want to ask, fearing his usual, empty reply of "How Troublesome". But she couldn't help but wonder if he cared that much or not._

_"So, is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked, looking up at her with cool brown eyes, bringing her back down to Earth._

_Her hands flopped into her lap as she breathed deeply, smilling awkwardly at him while nodding slowly, "Yeah... yeah. That sounds like something you'd want. I hope it all works out for you, Shikamaru-kun."_

_"Yeah." he replied softly, still watching her closely. He had never seen her act so stiff or absent minded, "Are you okay?"_

_Kumori's crystal eyes scanned the grass, searching for the words to say as the skin of her cheeks heated up at the silence, "I uh... I gotta go, Shika-kun. I'm going to be late for work."_

_"You have work?" Shikamaru answered simply, raising an eyebrow at her poor excuse, "Kumori, it's Sunday. The shop is closed."_

_"Oh..." she breathed helpessly, crawling to her feet as her cheeks burned almost as red as the ribbon holding up her golden hair, "Well... I guess I can stay a while then... you know me. Always thinking the worst of things."_

_"Right... troublesome."_

The room was quiet, all except for Kumori's staggered breathing as she held back the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. Shikamaru's hands held her face in place as she tried to avoid his gaze, foreheads still placed together as to keep her calm. She could feel his warm breath clouding over her cheeks, the moisture joining the free-falling trails of tears.

"I wouldn't know what to do..." Kumori cried softly, allowing him to catch her tears as they fell down her bronze cheeks, "I'd be confused and lost, and I couldn't stand myself..."

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, holding her face still as his thumbs brushed away forming tears, "Don't tell me it's about those silly life plans we came up with."

"Ever since you told me about your plans, I was terrified of what you really wanted." Kumori's chilled fingers clutched his large, calloused hands, clamping them to her skin as a source of comfort, "The visual image of you falling to your death before me was truamatizing! How could you want to die before the person you love most? There is no way to make death easier to watch, but this...? Why, Shikamaru- hm!"

The sudden kiss muffled the words that attempted to escape her mouth, but everything meshed, resulting in a raw moan. His long fingers combed her scalp, pulling her closer as her stomach would allow them in the frienzied passion.

"Does that answer you?" Shikamaru pulled away, panting at his sudden force, strands of golden hair falling through the crevices of his fingers. "I said that because I wouldn't be able to stand losing my wife. I'd rather die before she did, so I didn't have to witness her being buried away from me forever. I was scared of imagining you leave me, Kumori."

"So..." Her expression paled as her watery crystal eyes narrowed into slits, "You were planning this all along, even before you asked me out, huh?"

Shikamaru's face cleared of all emotions as his eyebrows propped up with curiousity, watching her cheeks become dry before his eyes, "And if I was?"

A chuckled emmited from within the girl's chest as she straightened up and beamed down upon him, "I've been living with that quote eating at me for such a long time... I was always wondering if you loved someone else, or planned on getting married to anyone except for me. But now, I know your little plan and am quite angry with myself for embarrassing us both. I feel horrible for not really listening to Asuma-sensei everytime he said you always plan a hundred moves ahead, but in life? That was just plain rediculous."

The Nara boy laughed and placed his hands on Kumori's hips which still resided in his lap, leaning back comfortably in the couch as he stared into her flushed cheeks, "You never listen to me or anyone, do you?"

"What if it's true?" she asked as his hand came up to brush back a strand of her golden hair, making her face glow a deep scarlet, "Would that change any of your life plans with me?"

"No." Shikamaru answered simply, "Not even when your old and wrinkly, and nag me all the time... not even if you grow as irritable as my mother."

"Wow, that's deep." Kumori rolled her eyes sarcastically and patted her stomach, but paused when she noticed someone's hand in the way. Her eyebrows perked in interest as her hand resided over Shikamaru's who was feeling carefully for the baby's kicks. "So, you finally gathered the fatherly courage, huh? Well, it's about time- OW!"

"Hah, at least we know it's as troublesome as it's mother," Shikamaru chuckled and rubbed where the baby had kicked at his hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just hope that it doesn't take as long to come out as a certain someone in this room." Kumoru teased and pecked his cheek, trading off the blush with her lazy Jounin, "I have one more question though... do you think you're strong enough to become 'King' yet?"

The cicada's buzzed loudly, or so it seemed from the silence in the house as Shikamaru pondered on what Asuma once said. Kumori gazed at him patiently, fully prepared to wait while he thought carefully about his response, his thumbs twirling small circles upon the flesh of her hipbones.

"No."

Kumori sat up straight, eyeing him curiously as he glanced away, "And why not?"

"Well, besides finding it quite troublesome to have the whole country dependent on me..." he paused and caught her eyes with a mischevious glint, smirking at the quirky expression over her golden features, "I think that it would be an even bigger drag for having to rule alone. A King can't rule without his Queen, now, can he?"

"Y-your kidding right?" Kumori stuttered, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile as she stiffled the bottled up laughter inside her chest, "What a Shika-ish way to ask such a thing. Is it really that troublesome to say what's in your heart, you lazy Jounin?"

"I've seen movies, and I know what girl's reactions are when men ask them to marry them..." Shikamaru grumbled and blushed deeply, mindlessly squeezing her hips in impatience for her answer, "The screaming and crying is so troublesome... so do you have an answer?"

"Well, let me think about it... if you don't think you're tough enough to be King just yet, you better start training quick," Kumori puckered out her lips and leaned forward, poking his chest with a single finger, "'Cause I don't think that the little heir is going to wait as long as you did. Yet, the Princess can't birth a fatherless child, either, can she?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and groaned at how troublesome his girfriend could be; though it was just to annoy him, she knew exactly how to push his buttons and drive him into an even deeper state of laziness. If this is how it would be with this troublesome woman of his, then so be it... "So that's a yes?"

"Sure."

Doe brown eyes captured those of the bluest crystal, "That's funny... in the movies, I always heard the bride-to-be scream 'yes' a thousand times while bawling her eyes out. Not sit down calmly and give the husband crap and mysterious riddles that didn't make any sence..."

"Funny, huh? This isn't the movies Shikamaru, and besides, you were planning this all along right?" Kumori asked and flashed her pearly whites, "That means you had to know that I would say 'yes', right?"

"How troublesome..." he groaned, but let a relief filled breath free from his lungs, "Just because I can plan ahead doesn't mean I can read minds, Kumori."

The two grew silent as they quietly watched the sun set behind the many clouds that lined the horizon. Inhaling the sweet buttercup scent of the golden mass of locks, Shikamaru studied the fading orange rays as they bounced off of the radiant strands. Although the blue sky was no longer visible due to the ball of crimson in the sky, it didn't matter, because his sky was forever set into those beautiful blue irises that, to his pleasure, he gets to gaze into whenever he pleases.

And for once, he was happy that he was sure of that future. That once cold blue sky above, shines with even greater intensity so that maybe it could take it's place back inside the Nara boy's heart. However, it never knew the obsession had long since been forgotten due to the fact that his own personal sky was reflected inside those swirling crystal eyes which could return his love with greater emotion than a ball of atmosphere.

Whoever said Shikamaru Nara would never go far in life? Never being able to marry due to his lazy attitude and knack for blurting out endless complaints about the simplest of deeds. Better yet, who would ever think that Shikamaru would be the first father of their ninja generation. The fact that he even beat Naruto into getting into a girl's pants scared many of his male friends, and made the girl's gape in horror. Although, it did seem to fill those with not so clear futures, hearts with something to look foreward too...

--

"That's it Kumori-san, push!" The nurse spoke with a calm smile, dispite the sweat that beaded down her forehead, "Oh, please don't Nara-san!"

"Where is he?! I'll kill him for this!" Kumori screamed in rage, clutching the white sheets beneath her with anger boiling in the depths of her crytal irises, "Dammit, just don't sit there! Get me some drugs!!!"

"Kumori-san, please just push and stop harassing the doctor!" Another nurse was leaning over the main doctor who was huddled in the corner, mumbling something about demons giving birth and how they didn't need drugs, they needed an exorcist.

"What did you say, you sad excuse for a doctor?!" Kumori growled and reached for the cowaring man, her nails skimming the empty air, "You call yourself a man?! Act like what your degree says and take this thing out of me!!!"

From the waiting room, Shikamaru could hear the pained screams from not his wife, but the male doctor who got the troublesome job of helping women birth their children. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when there was a loud bang on the wall next to the door and the sounds of nurses running rampant through the rooms. Shikamaru was mentally thanking the doctors for insisting he stay outside in the waiting room.

Shikamaru still couldn't help but worry about Kumori though, since she was so young and fragile. His feet carried him across the white decked room and back till he couldn't go any further down the ward. From the sidelines, Asuma attempted to put a yawning Megumi to sleep, despite the fact that the animalistic growls and shouts were echoing from the labor room.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one." he jeered, letting Megumi's head rest in the junction of his neck, putting his arm around Kurenai's shoulder, "He gets to wait outside the room of horror."

Shikamaru glared at his sensei, pausing infront of him for about the hundredth time. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest in mock anticipation, although his mind was reeling with the many bad thoughts of what could go wrong during birth, especially with a young woman such as his Kumori.

"Nara-san?" A woman with a clip-board and a crisp white dress ran out from the room, a large smile over her lips, "If you'd like to come this way, they're ready to see you."

Shikamaru gulped and literally felt his stomach drop into the deep abyss, his feet not moving from their initial spot.

"So, are you ready?" Asuma watched patiently as he carefully stood, handing off his daughter to his wife. Shikaku Nara chuckled and nodded his head, holding Yoshino back from entering the room herself, "Don't tell me you're scared, son. This is the easy part. You were luck enough to skip the scary phase." Shikamaru eyed the said parents of his Kumori, staring at them until her mother finally shoved the young father into the hospital room, shutting the door behind him.

"How troublesome..."

The rays of light coming from the open window blinded him as they reflected off the plain white walls into his eyes. He had to squint to make out the silhouette of the resting woman on the cot, eyes finally adjusting to the sunlight bouncing off her golden locks. Those bright blue orbs caught his as a pearlescent smile flashed in his direction, soon shielded by a bit lip.

"Shikamaru, I'd like to introduce the new member to our family," Kumori spoke softly, voice still weak from the moments only minutes before. She held out a small bundle rapped up in fluffy pink cloth, a fitting bennie on top of it's head. "Her name is Chikako... since I'm sure her father will make sure she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Chikako..." The new father stared down at the small package, taking the tiny being into his arms as it stared with large blue eyes. Golden hair like her mother's stuck out messily from under her cap, her mouth opening to let out a pleased coo as she was handed over to Shikamaru. Her fragile fingers clasped over his large finger as he wiggled it playfully infront of her face.

"Don't tease her like that Shikamaru," Kumori lightly tapped his shoulder, and he turned around without expression as he saw the other package wrapped in her arms. His chin nearly hit to the ground when another infant giggled at it's father's dumb expression. "It's a boy, so I knew you'd be pleased. I'll leave you to name him, since I took the liberty of naming the other."

Shikamaru bent over carefully, clutching Chikako to his chest protectively. It was as if he was looking at the baby pictures from his childhood. Fluffy brown hair sprouted from his son's head in many different directions, and lazy brown eyes gazed up at him as if expecting his father to do a flip. The carbon copy even came with the trademark pout which fit him rather well.

"Seiichi." Shikamaru spoke quickly, patting his hiccuping daughter on the back to help her out.

Kumori raised an eyebrow in surprise and chuckled as Seichii teethed on her index finger, "The first son? Are you planning ahead again?"

"Maybe." Shikamaru smirked and bent over to plant soft kisses over his wife's temple, leading them down to her mouth, "I say we get started now."

"Aww, I love you too, just not infront of the children."

"You troublesome woman..."

"My lazy husband..."

"Hn. I feel like some Shogi. What do you think, Chikako... Seiichi? I'm starting to think about that retirement."

"Don't you even dare start that up again, Shikamaru. I'm not afraid to enter the nagging mother stage now."

"Alright, alright... what a drag."


End file.
